Beginnings
by robotboyfan
Summary: My second fic. This is how I think Tommy met Gus and Lola.
1. Original Version

**My second fic Yippee! **

**Ok here we go **

**I do not own Robotboy**

**Please R&R**

It was rather cloudy outside and in the Bay area kindergarten a bunch of five year olds were either playing or crying. Out of them was a small five-year-old girl who wore a pink dress and had black hair, which she wore in pigtails. She was playing with some stuffed animals suddenly a high-pitched voice squeaked behind her.

"Lowla wanna have a candy eating contest?"

Lola turned round to see a fat kid who wore one of those baby overall outfits and was holding a blue blanket.

"No thank you Gus." she replied. "Candy's bad for you."

Gus just stared at her for a few seconds then walked off munching on his sixth chocolate bar.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the door.

Miss Smith opened the door (A/N I don't know her real name so I'm just giving her one) revealing a young red haired woman in her twenty's

"Hello." says Miss Smith "Can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Deb Turnbull I came to drop of my son." says Deb

"Ahhh yes." says Miss Smith "Where is he?"

Deb looked behind her to see a older boy with red hair holding on to a smaller boy by the ear. (A/N Yeah I gave Donnie red hair since he's younger in this story)

"….And you don't want to know happens in detention." He teased.

"Donnie put your brother down this minute!" Deb scolded

Donnie dropped the small boy who landed on the ground with a thud.

Deb helped him to his feet.

"Just ignore him sweetie." she said

Deb held the small boy's hand and led to the room. "Here he is." she says

The small boy had blonde hair huge eyes and wore a white t-shirt with green dungees.

"Hi there little one." says Miss Smith "What's your name?"

The small boy looked up at her nervously.

" Errr Tommy." he says

"Well have a good time." says Deb giving Tommy a quick hug and leaves to take Donnie to his class.

"Ok everyone" says Miss Smith " I'd like you all to make Tommy feel welcome."

Then she went back to her desk

All the kids went back to what they were doing except Lola who went up to Tommy.

"Hi Tommy I'm Lowla." she said

Tommy waved to her nervously.

Gus joined them.

"I'm Gus. Want some candy?" he asked handing Tommy a squashed chocolate bar

Tommy looked at the chocolate bar and slowly took it.

"Thank you." he said

"Ok everyone time to go outside." says Miss Smith.

All the kids excitedly ran outside

"Come on Tommy."

says Lola holding Tommy's hand leading him outside.

"Ok." says Tommy.

Outside Tommy, Lola and Gus were playing in the sandbox.

Tommy was combing the sand with a toy rake. Lola was building a sandcastle and Gus was eating the sand.

"Ewww Gus that's Gross." says Lola.

"You can't eat sand." Tommy giggled.

"So?" says Gus still eating sand.

"Wanna go down the slide?" Lola asked Tommy.

"Ok." says Tommy.

They walked to the slide then Tommy noticed something on the ground and went to see what it was. It was a toy robot Tommy picked it up looking fascinated. "Wow."

he said

"Hey that's mine!" shouted a small boy he had blonde hair and also wore dungees he swiped the robot out of Tommy's hands "No one steals my toys." said the small boy

Lola rushed up to the two of them.

"Leave him alone Kurt." she said.

Kurt just looked at her for a few seconds then walked off.

"Whatever." he said

"Stay away from him he's mean." said Lola

"Ok." said Tommy

"Come on lets go down the slide."

Tommy and Lola rushed to the slide.

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Gus.

All three of them went down the slide. Tommy climbed up the steps when he made it to the top he noticed a small girl. She had blonde hair in a ponytail. Tommy went down the slide and rushed to the girl.

"Hi" said Tommy "I'm Tommy what's your name?"

The girl just stared at him.

"If you must know it's Bambi."

Tommy blushed a little and giggled.

Bambi just stared.

"you're stupid" she said and walked off.

Tommy waved.

"Bye." he said.

"There you are." said Lola

"Hi." said Tommy.

"Ok kids time to come back in." called Miss Smith.

All the kids rushed back into the kindergarten.

Lola looked at Tommy and blushed slightly "Erm I think you'll like it here Tommy." she said

Tommy took another look at Bambi.

"I think I will too." he said

Gus rushed up to Tommy.

"Wanna be friends?" he asked.

"Ok." said Tommy

"Cool my first friend." said Gus

Lola looked at Tommy

"Can I be you're friend too?" she asked.

"Yep." said Tommy. Lola blushed again.

"Let's go play school." said Lola

"Ok." said Gus and Tommy

THE END.

Phew finished I think this was longer than my first one. Anyway hope you've enjoyed it now I'm off to plot my next fanfic idea and I promise that that one will have lots of Robotboy (the character) in I just wanted to write a fic on how the trio met anyway see ya.


	2. Revised Version

**Well here be the revised version of my second fanfic. Well maybe not revised per say more of a tidied up version. Wasn't really much to fix apart from a few mismatched tenses and typos. Also added some extra scenes.**

**I do not own Robotboy**

**Please R&R**

It was rather cloudy outside and in the Bay Area kindergarten a bunch of five-year-olds were either playing or crying. Out of them was a small five-year-old African-American girl who wore a pink dress and had black hair, which she wore in pigtails. She was having a tea party with some stuffed animals suddenly a high-pitched voice squeaked behind her.

"Lowla wanna have a candy eating contest?"

Lola turned round to see a fat boy with red hair who wore one of those baby overall outfits and was holding a blue blanket.

"No thank you Gus." she replied politely. "Candy's bad for you."

Gus just stared at her for a few seconds then walked off munching on his sixth chocolate bar.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the door.

Miss Smith opened the door revealing a young red haired woman in her twenty's

"Hello." said Miss Smith "Can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Deb Turnbull I came to drop of my son." said Deb

"Ahhh yes. The new student." said Miss Smith "Where is he?"

Deb looked behind her to see an older boy with red hair holding on to a smaller boy by the ear.

"….And you don't want to know what happens in detention." He teased evilly.

"Donnie put your brother down this minute!" Deb scolded.

Donnie dropped the small boy who landed on the ground with a thud.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to your little brother?" asked Deb in an irritated tone.

Donnie just shrugged.

"Meh..."

Deb helped the small boy Donnie had been tormenting to his feet.

"Just ignore him Sweetie." she said.

Deb held the small boy's hand and led him to Miss Smith. "Here he is." she said.

The small boy had blonde hair huge eyes and wore a white t-shirt with green dun-gees He was also clutching on to a toy robot.

"Hi there little one." said Miss Smith sweetly. "What's your name?"

The small boy looked up at her nervously.

" Err Tommy." he said timidly.

"Well have a good time." said Deb giving Tommy a quick hug and a kiss before leaving to take Donnie to his class.

"OK everyone!" called Miss Smith. "I'd like you all to make Tommy feel very welcome."

Then she went back to her desk.

All the kids went back to what they were doing except Lola who went up to Tommy.

"Hi Tommy I'm Lola." she said.

Tommy waved to her nervously.

Gus joined them.

"I'm Gus. Want some candy?" he asked handing Tommy a slightly squashed chocolate bar.

Tommy looked at the chocolate bar.

"Erm no thanks." He said.

"Who was that big kid?" asked Lola.

"My big brother he's mean." said Tommy sadly.

"Well he better not try that meanie stuff on me." said Gus who attempted to do what appeared to be a kung Fu kick but landed flat on his back. Lola giggled a little then took Tommy's hand and led him away.

"Come on Tommy Gus is a naughty boy."

"I am not!" protested Gus pulling him self up after that less-than-perfect landing.

"Tommy you can join in our tea party." said Lola pointing to the stuffed animals.

"No way! Tommy doesn't wanna do that girl stuff." cried Gus.

"I don't mind." said Tommy clutching his toy robot.

"What is that Tommy?" asked Lola.

"That's Mr Robot." said Tommy happily showing off his favourite toy.

"Alright everyone it's Circle Time!" called Miss Smith.

"Awww I hate Circle Time." Gus complained.

"What's Circle Time?" asked Tommy.

"It's when we all sit in a circle and talk about our weekends and other stuff." said Lola.

"Alright let's get started shall we?" said Miss Smith once everyone was in a circle. Tommy sat in between Gus and Lola.

"OK does anyone know what today is?" asked Miss Smith. Lola was the only one who put her hand up.

"It's Career Day." she said proudly.

"Very good Lola." praised Miss Smith. "So today we are gonna are gonna take in turns to go in the middle of the circle and tell the whole class what we want to do when we grow up. Who wants to go first?"

Several toddlers put their hands up.

"OK how about you Kurt?" asked Miss Smith gesturing to a blonde boy in blue dun-gees who went into the middle of the circle.

"When I grow up I wanna be a agent like my dad."

"Ah that sounds exciting." said Miss Smith as Kurt sat back down. Lola whispered into Tommy's ear.

"Stay away from him he's mean."

"OK Bambi you're next." Said Miss Smith going clockwise.

A blonde girl with a ponytail and a light purple dress got up and went in the middle of the circle.

"When I grow up I wanna a model." she said.

Tommy whispered to Lola.

"I like her. She's pretty."

Lola frowned.

"You shouldn't she's mean too."

"OK thank you Bambi." said Miss Smith as Bambi went to sit back down. It was Lola's turn next.

"When I grow up I wanna be a doctor." She said smiling.

"Oh I think you will make a good doctor Lola since you're always so nice and considerate with everyone." said Miss Smith.

Lola smiled and sat back down.

"Alright it's your turn Tommy." said Miss Smith.

Tommy looked a little scared at first but got up and went in the middle of the circle.

"Errm when I grow up I wanna be a robooo. Roooobooo erm I wanna work with robots."

This earned a laugh from Kurt.

"What a nerdie!"

"Kurt don't be rude." said Miss Smith sternly. "That sounds very exciting Tommy and I see you already have your own robot."

Tommy clutches to his toy.

"Yep."

Soon enough everyone got a turn to tell the class what they wanted to do. Then the bell rang.

"OK everyone time to go outside." announced Miss Smith.

All the kids excitedly ran outside.

"Come on Tommy." said Lola holding Tommy's hand leading him outside.

"OK" said Tommy.

Outside Tommy, Lola and Gus were playing in the sandbox.

Tommy was combing the sand with a toy rake. Lola was building a sandcastle and Gus was eating the sand.

"Ewww Gus that's Gross." said Lola.

"You can't eat sand." Tommy giggled.

"Why not?" asked Gus still eating sand.

"Wanna go down the slide?" Lola asked Tommy.

"OK" said Tommy.

But just as he was heading to the slide with Lola Kurt stood in front of him blocking his way.

"Hey Doo-doo Head where are you going?"

Tommy stepped back clutching on to his toy robot. Kurt smirked and swiped the toy right out of poor Tommy's hands.

"Hey! Give him back!" He cried.

Kurt just snickered.

"Only nerdies play with robots."

Then Kurt snapped off one of it's arms and threw it across the playground.

Tommy looked horrified and tears began spilling from his eyes.

"Awww is the baby gonna cry?" asked Kurt mockingly. Then he roughly pushed Tommy to the hard ground causing him to yelp. Lola saw this and dashed up.

"Leave him alone Kurt!" she shouted.

Then Miss Smith came out after hearing the commotion.

"What's going on out here?" She asked.

"Kurt pushed Tommy!" said Lola who was now helping Tommy up who was whimpering slightly.

"Is that true Tommy?" asked Miss Smith.

Tommy just nodded holding his grazed elbow.

"Alright Kurt you just earned yourself a Time-out." said Miss Smith sternly.

"Whatever." said Kurt as he and Tommy were being led back inside.

Miss Smith cleaned Tommy's elbow and put a band-aid on.

"There you go." she said sweetly. "Now go on out and play."

Tommy nodded and went outside. He looked around until he found Lola and Gus.

Tommy showed them his band-aid

"Look it's got dinosaurs on." he said.

"Cool!" said Gus.

Lola gave Tommy his now one armed toy robot.

"When we go back in we can try putting his arm back on with glue OK?"

Tommy smiled.

"OK."

"You're really cool Tommy." said Gus. "Wanna be friends?"

Tommy nodded.

"OK."

"Yay my first friend!" cheered Gus.

Lola sighed.

"Well can I be your friend too?" she asked. "I wanna make sure Gus doesn't do anything bad."

"Heeey!" Gus protested.

Tommy giggled.

"OK."

Lola smiled feeling happy that she has a new friend.

"Come on we still haven't gone down the slide." she said heading for the slide. Tommy and Gus followed. Tommy went up the steps then noticed Bambi playing with her toy cell phone. He wnt down the slide and walked up to her.

"Hi" he said.

Bambi looked disgusted.

"Ewww get away from me." she said. "I hate boys."

Tommy looked a little confused.

"Why? I don't hate girls."

Bambi just walked off.

"You're stupid."

Lola walked up to Tommy.

"Told you she was mean." she said.

"She's still pretty though." said Tommy.

"Come on let's go play on the see-saws." said Lola.

Tommy and Gus both nodded.

"OK."

THE END!

**Yeah I think I can end it there. As you've seen I've made a few changes like Tommy learning about Kurt and Bambi during Circle Time instead of outside. Tommy has a toy robot instead of Kurt and Kurt breaks it. :P I hope you've also noticed the Epic Foreshadowing I put in aswell. (I couldn't resist) What do you guys think? Do you prefer the original (Which has it's charms) or the revised version.**


End file.
